The paradise series: Whispers in the dark
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto keeps hearing a whisper, one that calms him down better than a mother does, just who is he? ItachiXNaruto. Rated M.


**I'm back with a new story of the series...The paradise series...I think that's what it's called. Well anyway, I was listening to whispers in the dark a lot and thought of this story, hope you enjoy ^^.**

**Warning: No swearing, but one big yaoi scene, rated M.**

**Pairing: ItachiXNaruto!.**

**Summary: Naruto keeps hearing a weird but beautiful voice. But when he looks around for the person, there's nothing there. What is this voice that keeps telling him to go on?**

**Disclaimer: I never own anything that is anime related except my own characters.**

* * *

Like any other teen, Naruto Uzumaki once had a dream when he was a kid. His memory bank still holds onto the soft voice that he heard so many years ago when he was around ten to eleven. It was smooth, softer than a mother's calming lullaby. His ears yearned for the voice and his heart ached every time his memory bank brought it up. He was fifteen now and was getting into trouble a lot, more than any other boy at his school. His grades were a bit low and his impressions on a girl were not any better than a science nerd.

He got pounded almost every day by a gang that went by the name of akatsuki. It never ceased to amaze him how much trouble they got in, yet they were never caught doing something illegal. The cops always waved them off with a ticket which the leader never really paid. He was getting so sick of being the only one to get beaten up while rich teens walked by him with out a care in the world whether he got killed or not. Naruto was about to end his life, all with the help of a bridge. Surely other students would care if they found their class mate's body floating in the river. He put his plan into motion by leaning over the railing of the bridge.

His eyes looked around nervously, hoping no one would stop him. Once he saw it was safe, he began to climb on top of the railing. He was so caught up in his plan until the voice that he always wanted to hear again, came back into his head, fulfilling his heart and ears desires. His body stopped in the middle of his plan at work and he snapped his head around, hoping to find the person who was talking to him. He gritted his teeth as the voice drifted away and he let go of the railing, letting his heavy body fall toward the flowing river.

He smiled and closed his eyes, awaiting the cold river that was gushing underneath him. A dark figure came out of the shadows of the bridge and leaped toward Naruto's body, catching him in one swift move, landing onto the other side of the river. Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked into the eyes of a man that was a lot taller than him.

"Why" Was all the man would say and leaned down, smothering Naruto's mouth with his own.

Naruto was still a bit shocked, knowing that this man was the person who he had been looking for, yearning for the soft voice that he held deep in his memory as a child. Naruto gave in to the man's kiss and allowed the man to touch his body. The man's hair was as long as something that came out of a story book about princes and princesses. The man held both of Naruto's hands with one hand while exploring the teens stomach with his other.

"What's...your name?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound too bored.

"Itachi Uchiha, you have smoldering cerulean eyes but they're clouded with dark circles, tell me why that is so" Naruto turned his head toward the bridge that he tried to fall off of.

"Your voice...was all that I lived for...you were never there but I always heard your voice...so I was always troubled with school, hoping that if I fought someone, you would come for me or at least say something..." Tears streamed down Naruto's face while Itachi let go of his wrists.

"Come" Itachi stood up and walked away, leaving a very confused teen behind.

The man stopped and held out his hand for Naruto, urging him to take his hand. Naruto didn't need to be told twice and got up right away, wiping away the tears with his school uniform and took the man's hand, following him under the bridge that shunned the light from getting closer to the shadows. The man had been wearing a long coat, one that resembled royalty almost and had embroidery on one side of the coat. Itachi took his coat off and tossed it aside. Naruto's cheeks flushed red with color as he removed his school uniform, one by one.

His heart was ready for it but he wasn't mentally prepared for it. The spring air brought a bit of a breeze with it, sending cold chills down his back while Itachi sat himself on the grassy ground, undoing his zipped up pants. Naruto gracefully stepped in front of him and sat against the man's growing member. Itachi wrapped both arms around Naruto's shoulders and played with his chest a bit, before entering him.

Naruto's whimpering voices pleasured the older male as Itachi travelled deeper into the teen's trembling body. Naruto's uniform tie was still hanging around his neck which made it more pleasurable for Itachi. Naruto's knees were on the ground while Itachi pushed in and out, with great force. He would occasionally lick the teens neck, and whisper into his ear. Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto's pulsing member and pumped it along with the rhythm.

Naruto gripped the grass and pulled it out of the ground while Itachi made Naruto go higher. The two males closed their eyes just as white liquid squirted out from the tips of their penises.

_"I'll turn your tears to roses...don't kill yourself or else you will not hear my sweet whisper"_Naruto nodded only once while the sound of cars drove by.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it was so short, it was all I had for now, but I will be back with a new story ^^


End file.
